<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Android by ScarsLikeVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755182">Android</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet'>ScarsLikeVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), How to lead a wolfpack, M/M, Magic, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nogitsune and Stiles work together. The results ... well ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Android</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not the Android you are looking for. *whistles*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Nogitsune in his head cackled. </p><p>»You know, Stiles … there would be an easy way to make your problems with Scott go away,« it said.</p><p>Stiles blinked.</p><p>»Is there?«</p><p>»Yes. We could use magic to make him an Android and you could simply reprogram him or shut him off.«</p><p>Stiles slumped down on the sofa in the loft and stared across the open room towards the kitchen where Scott and Derek were arguing about if Stiles should even be allowed to be around Peter.</p><p>The Nogitsune had slowly been morphing Stiles' body into something more supernatural than the Spark he was. Stiles' senses were sharper and his body hardier than ever before.</p><p>»You think we could make the True Alpha shut up?« Stiles questioned the demon residing in his head.</p><p>Ever since Scott had become a werewolf he had stopped being Stiles' friend. He became popular and everything Stiles had ever done for him was just a distant memory. He used him for homework, for research, and as bait, but he never used the ideas Stiles' pitched to help the pack.</p><p>He bit his lip, his gaze flicked towards Peter who had pulled Stiles' long legs over his lap. They smirked at each other and Stiles nodded.</p><p>»Okay, do it. Can't be any worse than it is now,« Stiles thought.</p><p>His magic welled up and a moment later Scott looked like a bad replica of R2D2.</p><p>Stiles snorted, jumped up before anybody could react, and ripped out the androids energy source.</p><p>»Great. The incessant babbling and the bad plans have stopped,« Peter remarked.</p><p>Derek stared at them, but Stiles shook his head.</p><p>»Believe me … it would have only gotten worse. This is better«, Stiles said.</p><p>»You effectively killed your best friend,« Derek protested.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes. </p><p>»He hasn't been my best friend since he's been turned, Derek. I tried to help him and was rewarded with derision, broken bones and so many near-death experiences because he didn't show up as backup that I haven't thought about him as a friend since the Argent debacle. When he did not realize I was on death's door when he didn't even ask if I was okay after being kidnapped by hunters. I knew then that he really did not care about me and I let go. I am here in this pack to make sure they don't set Peter on fire again. They already tried on four different times. It is time that you take the reigns fully and make them come to heel or to give the Alpha Spark to someone who is emotionally strong enough to carry the burden of being Alpha,« Stiles said.</p><p>Derek shook his head.</p><p>»They did what? Why didn't you tell me?« His eyes were glowing red while he stared at Peter who shrugged. </p><p>»It wasn't like you were inclined to listen to anything I had to say, so I accepted Stiles' help in keeping me safe and documented everything. If they try again I will hand over the evidence to the council and let them be punished by the full extent of the law. There is a reason why packs are led by one Alpha and not two, Derek. I know you were never in line to be Alpha, but you still should have listened to the lessons your grandparents gave you. You always thought they were telling you fairy tales you didn't care for, but it was the lore of our people. Not listening will likely cost you everything if I have to contact the council,« Peter said.</p><p>»You want to pressure me into giving you the spark,« Derek shouted angrily.</p><p>Peter snorted and shook his head. </p><p>»I don't want the spark, nephew. I'm still not well enough to take care of a pack of teen wolves. But I think Stiles would be perfect. I don't know exactly what he is but he is strong enough to get them all to heel,« Peter said.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes. He did not want to be Alpha but the Nogitsune told him, he should take the power and make it his own. He would need it for the things Scott had invited in.</p><p>»So … would you be willing to become the new Alpha, Stiles?« Derek asked.</p><p>Stiles shrugged. </p><p>»Better me than any of those children you call pack.«</p><p>»They are all your age,« Derek protested.</p><p>Stiles snorted. »You do know that I am in fact a Senior and will finish high school in just a couple of weeks, right?«</p><p>»You're a sophomore,« Derek said.</p><p>Stiles shook his head. </p><p>»Nope. I'm sitting in with the sophomores because I was Scott's emotional support animal after Rafe left him and Melissa. I had been held back the year my mom died but I easily caught back up. I always work on different stuff than the rest of my class. I'm two, nearly three years older than the lot of them. If it weren't for Scott's insistence I would have already been away for college.«</p><p>Derek stared at him with wide eyes like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. </p><p>»No«</p><p>»Yes, Derek Hale. I am in fact an adult. Have been for nearly a year. So fuck you very much and decide what you want. If I am to be Alpha I'll have to rearrange all my plans for the future.«</p><p>Peter snorted in amusement and embraced Stiles from behind. </p><p>While Derek was sputtering, Peter nuzzled his neck. »Does this mean I could have had you under me for months now?«, Peter asked.</p><p>Stiles grinned. »If only you had asked, Creeperwolf.«</p><p>Derek threw his hands up, eyed the robotic remains on his kitchen floor, and said: »Well … clean this up and get ready whatever ritual we need. We all know I'm no Alpha material. I will gladly function as right hand if you want me to «</p><p>Stiles waved his hand and the trash was cleaned up.</p><p>»Next new moon would be the best day for the ritual. So we have two weeks to prepare,« Stiles told both men.</p><p>Peter nuzzled him again and kissed his temple. </p><p>»I'll find out what exactly we need for it and prepare the Nemeton for it«</p><p>»You do that. I will think about what to tell everyone about Scott vanishing into thin air,« Stiles responded.</p><p>»Just tell them the last of the Alpha pack took him with them,« Derek suggested.</p><p>Stiles looked to be deep in thought while really he was debating with the Nogitsune. A moment later he nodded.</p><p>»Sounds plausible«</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr as <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes">Polemonium-writes</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>